The Joy of Pudding
by patientalien
Summary: Anakin drags ObiWan to the Temple Cafeteria for a latenight snack. Slash, sort of.


**Notes: **Just a bunch of sillyness. And pudding.

**

* * *

The Joy of Pudding**

Obi-Wan had known going to the cafeteria had been a bad idea.

Of course, leave it to Anakin to get a craving for nerf burgers at two in the morning, and of course, he dragged poor Obi-Wan along with him. Obi-Wan was pretty damn certain Anakin was pissed off about something – otherwise, why would he be torturing him like this?

He should have just insisted that Anakin wait, or have gone out to the grocery store. But no. Anakin wanted Temple Cafeteria Nerf Burgers, and he wanted them _now_. Nevermind he'd spent the majority of the night playing drinking games with some of the other newly knighted Padawans. Nevermind it was two in the bloody morning and Obi-Wan had to attend a Council meeting in roughly five hours.

Why would any of _that_ matter? Of course it wouldn't, Obi-Wan seethed as he steered Anakin towards an empty table. Just because Anakin could function on no sleep and copious amounts of Corellian Spiced Ale didn't mean Obi-Wan could. Well, not anymore, anyway. And not that he would ever admit to Anakin there was a time when that may have been the case.

"With barbeque sauce." Anakin was still ordering, even though they had left the line several minutes before. Obi-Wan was sorely tempted to roll his eyes.

"Barbeque sauce on nerf burgers?" Obi-Wan asked, trying not to sound disgusted. Well, _sort of_ trying not to sound disgusted. He stirred some honey into his tea and waited for Anakin to explain his odd craving.

"And maybe some pudding," Anakin continued, ignoring Obi-Wan's question. "Pudding…" For some reason, the word _pudding_ struck Anakin was immensely funny. Obi-Wan was glad the cafeteria was devoid of other Masters. After all, how could he be expected to explain to Master Windu why Anakin Skywalker was holding a bowl of pudding and giggling like an idiot?

"Right, right, _pudding_ is hilarious. Thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said irritably.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, and pointed a pudding-covered spoon at him. "You know, Master," he said, "I think you don't appreciate the finer points of pudding." He giggled again, but to his credit, he was able to stop after only a few seconds. "In fact…" He leaned over the table towards Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan couldn't help wishing he was anywhere else. _Anywhere_ else. "I think you need to really experience the deliciousness of this pudding." He held the spoon out with his gloved mechanical hand and took a bite out of the burger he was holding in his left hand. "C'mon. Just try a little," he prodded.

Obi-Wan wondered what he possibly could have done to deserve this. Maybe this was Anakin's revenge for Obi-Wan forgetting that leather couldn't be washed with regular linen. Well, not really forgetting so much as… hoping Anakin would give up on the black leather thing. As sexy as it was on an occasional basis, for daily wear it was a tad creepy. Sexy-creepy, but creepy nonetheless.

"C'mon," Anakin repeated, waving the spoon at Obi-Wan. "It's the most delicious of delicious puddings, and you're missing it."

This time, Obi-Wan _did_ roll his eyes. But he also opened his mouth and allowed Anakin to feed him the spoonful of pudding. And he did have to admit… it was good pudding. Not good enough to giggle over, but still pretty good.

"Oh, wait, you got some on your beard," Anakin was saying, and before Obi-Wan could move out of the way, Anakin had climbed onto the table and was… wait, was that Anakin's _tongue_?

Through the blood rushing around in his head, Obi-Wan could hear a catcall from somewhere across the cafeteria. Great. Just perfect. Now the Council meeting was going to switch from being about border disputes to being about how Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were making out in the cafeteria at two in the morning.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan had to admit that it wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation. But still. This was… this was… why wouldn't Anakin stop kissing him? Didn't the kid ever need to breathe?

"Only sometimes, Master," Anakin said, breaking away, but not moving from his spot on the table. "And not when you're obviously enjoying yourself."

Great. It figured that no matter what Anakin's state, he could still read Obi-Wan's mind. "Anakin… I…" What was there to say? What _could_ he say? "We… I mean…"

But he couldn't stammer out any more useless sentence fragments, because Anakin was kissing him again. Obi-Wan knew that this was just all sorts of wrong, but… well, it felt _right_. Suddenly it didn't matter that he had a Council meeting he wouldn't be rested for, or that the entire cafeteria was staring at them. He was kissing Anakin Skywalker, and… he _liked_ it.

Wasn't kissing one's intoxicated former Padawan a path to the dark side? Oh well. Obi-Wan decided that he had enough good karma built up to allow himself to enjoy this, just a little bit. Okay, maybe just a little more than just a little bit.

"Control your libidos, you must," Obi-Wan heard, and swiveled his head around so that Anakin was now kissing the side of his face. Well, Obi-Wan thought, looking forlornly at the little green Jedi Master standing next to their table, at least it wasn't Mace Windu.

"Um…" Obi-Wan stammered, pushing Anakin away. At least the younger Jedi didn't start giggling, Obi-Wan consoled himself. "Forgive us, Master Yoda… we… I…"

Yoda waggled his ears. "A room you two need," he said simply, and hobbled away.

Anakin started giggling again.

"Oh for the love of…" Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria. There was no doubt in his mind that he would never, ever, ever hear the end of this. Ever.

And somehow, he wasn't sure he minded all that much.


End file.
